


Raindrops Upon the Windowsill

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Kagura wakes up early and takes a moment to appreciate everything she holds dear.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Kagura Mikazuchi
Series: ~Requests~ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Raindrops Upon the Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rainy morning cuddling

The patter of raindrops upon the window pane drew Kagura from her slumber. The ebb and flow of soft breaths lulled her into wakefulness. 

Usually, mornings were reserved for vigilant training. Before, the days when she was lenient on herself were reserved for meditation; centering oneself was imperative when misuse meant potentially pulverizing opponents with gravity magic. Today, however, she burrowed further under the covers savoring the warmth that always radiated from the fire dragon slayer without fail.

Natsu was still dead to the world. None of the subtle tension he carried with him present on his face. Always trying to bear the world on his shoulders; to think there was a time when she mistook the disregard for carelessness. Then, it was a strange comfort to discover that they weren’t so different. Then a source of constant vexation. 

Against her best attempts to focus on pleasant thoughts. The most recent result of Natsu’s penchant for tossing caution to the wind came to mind. Magic eating away at his arm while she was miles away in Hargeon, the chaos of Fiore rearranging itself on a whim, the confrontation with Acnologia. The war with Alvarez provided perspective on all that mattered while kindling her worst fears. 

She was all too familiar with how easily the world could slip through one’s fingers and shatter. Fortunately, it was not a calamity she was forced to relive, not that the small measure she had to bear in the past months was any simple task.

She snuggled further under the arm, anchoring her to a long lost semblance of home. Perhaps, after everything, a bit of leisure was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing this ship and it was really interesting. I would like to think one of the things Kagura admires Natsu for is his ability to be optimistic in spite of whatever may come. But that's bound to wear on anyone and we never really get to see Natsu cope in canon w/ everything that's going on. Maybe the manifestation of their repressed(?) trauma shows in different ways and as they become closer they discover healthier ways of coping.
> 
> This was a request written for [ftrarepairs](https://fairytail-rarepairs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr^^ If there's a rarepair that you would like to see more content for, send us a request!


End file.
